


Behind the Eyes

by scifisentai



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: Spoilers for the final episode





	Behind the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the final episode

Ryouga stared around the plaza wildly, trying desperately to think of something, anything, that would help. Ranru-chan and Asuka-san were both lying on the floor, their bodies unnaturally twisted, and about the best thing you could say was that at least it had been quick. As for Sanjou-san… Ryouga shuddered and braced himself again, despite knowing that it wouldn’t help. Eerie green eyes had replaced dark brown ones and an echoing buzz replaced usually sardonic tones.

Pure power lashed out at him and he dodged, barely getting out of the way in time. “Sanjou-san, stop! You have to listen! Sanjou-san!”

Dezumozorya laughed, arms flung out at his sides, power devastating the plaza and everything on it.

_“Ryouga?”_

This was his fault, it was all his fault. He should have known this would happen, should have been able to stop it, should have…

_“Ryouga!”_

He’d failed and everyone was dead because of him.

_“Ryouga, damn it, listen to me!”_

All his fault. All of it.

A sharp crack on his cheek stunned him out of his shock enough to find himself staring into worried brown eyes. Yukito was holding his face between his palms and his expression was tight with concern. “Well, finally,” he said, relaxing minutely. “It’s about time you woke up.”

“Huh?” Ryouga looked around him, as much as he could with Yukito still cupping his face between his hands, and relaxed himself on seeing the familiar sight of their bedroom. “Oh.” Just a dream. Only a dream.

“What were you dreaming about?” Yukito asked, letting go of him, but keeping one hand resting against his cheek. Ryouga leant into the touch a little, calmed by the warmth of Yukito’s hand against his face; as a general rule Yukito wasn’t that tactile and it was very rare for him to initiate any kind of intimate contact like this, so if he was doing it now it meant that he was more worried than he was willing to let on.

 _Nothing. I’m fine._ That’s what he meant to say, but what actually came out was, “Dezumozorya.” Blonde-tipped black hair gleamed in the late afternoon sun as Dezumozorya finally played his hand, seizing control of Another Earth, intent on turning it into a wasteland. Ryouga’s hands clenched in the sheets and he shuddered. “He… he took you. Like Mahoro-san, Nakadai-sensei. Rijewel. I couldn’t do anything.” Couldn’t stop it, couldn’t even end it. Couldn’t save Yukito from becoming nothing more than a vessel for Dezumozorya’s spirit. Couldn’t stop Dezumozorya killing Ranru-chan and Asuka-san right in front of him.

“It was just a dream,” Yukito said quietly and Ryouga was distantly aware of fingers combing through his hair and massaging his scalp slowly before moving down the back of his neck.

“I know,” he replied, and he did know, knew how it had happened in reality, but that knowledge didn’t help, not really. He felt himself relaxing though, Yukito’s fingers working their magic, as usual. “Do you even realise you’re doing that?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“Hm?” Yukito sounded confused and for a moment the fingers stopped, then resumed their job of easing out some of the tension. “You’re too tense, Ryouga. You’re not going to get back to sleep like this.”

Ryouga pulled away. “Maybe I shouldn’t.” He didn’t want to go back to sleep if that nightmare was waiting for him.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Yukito snapped. “Tomorrow’s going to be busy, you’ll need the sleep. On the other hand,” he finished thoughtfully, “you should probably go and see Mai before you go back to sleep. You woke her up with that nightmare of yours.”

“Mai-chan?” Damn, that was the last thing he’d wanted.

“I sent her back to bed,” Yukito told him. “Told her it was just a nightmare. She’ll probably feel better if she sees you, though.”

Ryouga nodded and climbed out of the bed, heading for the door. Maybe if he could reassure Mai-chan he could reassure himself.


End file.
